Matchmaker Sasuke xD
by omer-yaoi-love
Summary: Sasuke has nothing better to do then advice people with love problems,one day a girl asked her friend to ask instead of her and Sasuke meets Naruto. NaruSasu/SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks Sasuke!"

Yet another one I could help with her love problems.

You may think I'm doing it cuz I like helping people.....well...*enhales*

No.*sigh*

I'm doing this cuz I lack something better to do,except everything I say to them helps...it's like I'm an unintentional love guru!

In case you're asking,I have a girlfriend...but I don't really love her,so I want to break up as fast as I can.

Eralier I got to the conclusion that I might be gay. I have no idea actually...Never thought about it deeply..

Maybe I should try to go to a gay bar or something.

You know,sitting alone in lunch time is really depressing,people only come to me for advices and I don't really have any friends [hence the lack of better things to do].

Oh well...better get to class since the bell rang already.

12345678987654321

Ah,another day another advice...that's the only thing I do anyway.

That girl looks like if she's gonna come near me I'm gonna kill her.

Oh lookie here she got her friend for backup...poor guy,why punch him? She can ask nicely if he can ask instead. That guy has an awesome jacket,I want one like that.

Oh well...back to my book. He was just about to kill her [in the book].

"Hey...um,Sasuke?" this voice sounded like a newbie,oh,it's that girls friend!

....wow...his eyes are big...and blue...get yourself together,Sasuke!

"Did your blonde friend sent you?" I asked,knowing the answer already.

"Err...yeah. Listen,I'm only here to ask you her question." He sat next to me on the bench.

"I know that. So? What does she want?" I really couldn't care less...I think I just found something better to do...

"She has a crush,but that guy dosen't give a flying shit about her...I don't think you-he gives a shit about anything. she wanted to ask you what do you think she should do for yo-that person,to pay attention to her?"

Ok that guy could not be a lamer liar. It's obvious she has a crush on me.

"Yeah,listen,that lie was....the crappiest lie I've ever heard." I could hear the slap that girl gave herself on the forehead.

"I hate people who dosen't confront their own emotions. Please tell her that if she wants to tell me something she'll have to come to me herself,not send someone to do it."

That blond guy looked awestruck. Like I did a 50 minutes speech about noodles.

I waved a hand in front of his eyes and he blinked.

"Huh? Sorry,what did you say?" he asked with a sheepish smile. Sigh....

"I said,that if she wants me to pay attention to her she'll have to come to me herself." I repeated myself.

"That's exactly what I said! That she has to come to you herself and it won't work if I tell you that."

"Yeah. So now that that's fixed,if you excuse me,I gotta go break up with my girlfriend." I got up from the bench and started to walk at the direction of the school building.

Thanks to that guy I've finally realized something...

I'm gay.

12345678987654321

Yo! Part one of the twoshot

I know it's really short :D

I can't write one fanfic all the time T3T

Well,one more chapter and it's done!

Bye bye


	2. Lack of better things to do

Part TWO,people! xD

12345678987654321

So yesterday I got the conclusion that I'm not into girls...

And after a long talk [a slap] and a few curses we broke up.

Pink haired bitch,it hurt as hell.

Now,I've got another conclusion.

I like that blond guy...I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. I think I'm obsessed...

Well,it's lunch time again,and he's sitting with his blonde friend,the one that likes me.

She keeps glancing at me,probably thinks I'm looking at her...

I'm not,I just wanna get a glimpse of his eyes. Oh look,she said something to him that made him turn around.

God,his eyes...I feel like I'm drowning...

He blushed and looked away. Heh,cute.

He got up and started walking to my direction. Calm down Sasuke,it's just a guy...a pretty damn hot one but err...yeah. just relax!

"If it's about your friend again,I don't give a flying shit like you said." I started.

He chuckled and sat next to me.

"Actually,it's not her again. I just wanted to talk,since you didn't seem to have a lot of friends." He said. Wow,so he is a nice guy like he looks. "So...er,Sasuke right? What's up?".

"What about that girl? You just left her there?" I asked,isn't it weird that a person walks to you,totally abandoning his friends for someone he dosen't even know?

"Ino? Oh,she'll be fine,her crush moved to Shikamaru now. So anyway,I saw you looked at me. Like what you see?" Did he just hit on me?....I'm speechless.

"Err...what?" he looked at my eyes and yet again I got attached to his. Damnit.

"I asked...like what you see?" he grinned at me. Perfect teeth...

STOP BEING SO FRICKING HOT DAMNIT!

"And if I do?" keep it calm,Sasuke...calm...don't jump him and rape him...at least not here.

"Then we could do something about it." He's really different from what he looks...all innocent and cute when he really is hot and smexy. Way to trick little inncoent kids like moi!

"How the hell do you even know I swing that way?" I smirked. "What if you just did a total fool out of yourself?" He smirked back.

"Dude,have you ever heard of a gaydar[1]?" Ohhh,I see...

"Tch. So what exactly makes you want to hit on me?" I asked,smirk still in place.

He stared right into my eyes and smiled.

"I heard you broke up with your girlfriend,since Ino's a friend of hers. Sakura,right?" I nodded. "So I have a chance!" He laughed. I smiled back. Damnit the bell!

I got a pen and paper from my bag and wrote my number,

"Naruto,right? Here's my number. Gotta go,call me!"

"And you ask how I knew you swing that way? 'call me'? that's so gay!" he said,laughing.

"Well,so are you!!" I flipped him off and continued walking to class.

I hope he'll call...

...wow,when I think about it...

...

'Call me' did sound seriously gay.

12345678987654321

Done! :D hope you liked this stupid,one hour,no spelling checks,no deleting story xD it was all improvised. XD

Bye bye! :P


End file.
